


Little Star in the Dark

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Harrison the tremendous he was, but now with only one fear that something would happen to Cisco if he didn’t always protect him. “But I have a treasure, and that treasure is Cisco.”





	Little Star in the Dark

Inspired by this [Lovely Art](http://jlsdrawings.tumblr.com/post/175691193124/at-this-point-is-it-really-an-otp-if-i-dont)

* * *

 

 

Harrison didn’t want to go to daycare. His mommy had to work. Not his other mom, short and light haired who put her hands on her hips when he was being difficult. She already worked. His mommy stayed with him. Sometimes they went shopping, or to the park.

“Don’t leave me with the stupid babies!” Harrison protested. Mommy looked just like him almost, with dark hair and blue eyes. But their noses were different. He supposedly got his nose from Dad, whoever that was.

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, making it even messier. He batted her away. “There are other toddlers like you over there -”

She pointed, but he glared at the floor. The floor was stupid too, the pattern made him feel dizzy.

“Sweetie, you were a ‘stupid baby’ once, you know.”

“Impossible.”

His mommy sighed. She offered, “You could teach them all the smart stuff you know.”

He stomped his foot. “Boring! Babies just drool and the ones my age don’t play the way I want.”

"How do you know it’s boring and stupid until you’ve tried? It’ll only be two days a week.”

Harrison crossed his arms and didn’t respond. She left. He stood there, looking at the dumb little babies crawling around. They couldn’t walk well, or use the potty, or say much. They were dumb and boring and useless.

“I hate them all,” Harrison said to his friend Barkison. He was a puppy from Mars and invisible because nobody would get him a regular dog from Earth.

Barkison didn’t poop or shed or have fleas. He could talk and sing (which only he heard as well). He was better than a regular dog anyway. More like a little brother. Which his moms wouldn’t give him either.

Harrison liked to pretend he was a ferocious dragon, with scaly skin, piercing eyes and fiery breath. He was Harrison the tremendous, he feared nothing and everything feared him. But he was too small to fly yet, and it was not polite to breathe fire or roar in public.

He settled for keeping his arms crossed and glaring daggers. The annoying daycare lady tried to encourage him to play with the other three-year-olds. But he was three-and-a-half. He could tell they were not and their silly games were beneath him.

He played pretend like a big boy. Suddenly, a baby, probably around two, toddled over to him and sat down at his feet. He was encapsulated by a bulbasaur suit. He cooed and tugged on Harrison’s pant leg. He steadfastly ignored the dumb baby.

“That’s Cisco,” said annoying daycare lady #1. “I think he likes you. Cisco, this is Harrison. You want to be friends, don’t you?”

“I don’t care,” Harrison mumbled. He looked down. Barkison sniffed Cisco and wagged his tail. Harrison didn’t care for his input either. But Cisco stared at him with big brown eyes. He had long black hair that looked soft as mommy’s silk bra that he took from the dryer and thought was a hat.

“Stop being cute,” Harrison complained. He scrunched up his nose. Cisco seemed to like that and giggled. He curled his lip and Cisco giggled harder, falling over in the process.

“Stop.”

“Stahp,” Cisco mimicked. Dammit, Harry thought. It was against the rules to curse. At least out loud. Only Barkison could hear his thoughts, and he wasn’t a tattle tale.

“You’re dumb.”

“Dum-dum!”

“That is what I said. Glad you agree.”

Harrison was tired of standing around, and he was bored. He searched the toy bin. It was all dumb, but he grabbed a robot and started to play. Cisco crawled over and reached out, opening and closing his hand.

“Go away you’re not big enough to play with me.”

Cisco placed a hand on the robot.

“No. This is a big boy robot.”

“Bo-bo.”

“You can’t even say it right.”

“Gimme.” Cisco’s eyes became wet and his lip trembled. “Pweaze?”

“I hate you,” Harrison replied. But he gave the toy to him and watched him play stupidly.

Harrison grabbed a red ball from the toy box that fit in one hand. He threw it at Cisco, and it bounced off his head. Cisco made a small noise and blinked up at him.

“Hi,” Cisco said, for no apparent reason.

“I caught you. You’re my Pokemon now.”

“Meow!”

Harrison placed a hand on each of Cisco’s cheeks and said slowly, “No, you are bul-ba-saur.”

Cisco stared at him. Then his face scrunched up. He began to cry. Harrison felt panic. He didn’t know what he did wrong. He patted Cisco on the head and tried to shush him like he saw adults do. He was too heavy to pick up. Should he sing?

“Camptown lady sing this song, do-da do-da. The camptown racetrack five miles long oh dee doo da day.”

It didn’t work. Cisco started to sob, tears streaming down his cheeks. Daycare lady #2 scooped him up and hurried away. Harrison ran after them.

She placed Cisco on a table and went to change his diaper. Harrison frowned. So that was all, nothing to fret about.

“Where is your dignity? You should learn to use the potty like a proper person.” Speaking of, Harrison had an urgent feeling.

“Here, I’ll show you.” The potty was directly across from the changing table on the opposite wall. He demonstrated, but Cisco seemed to barely pay attention.

“You better learn soon or you’ll be in diapers for the rest of your life,” Harrison informed Cisco importantly. That was what his mom had told him.

The daycare lady placed him down on the floor. Harrison grabbed his hand and started to walk. Luckily, Cisco clumsily followed.

“If you’re gonna be my pokemon, I got to train you. Fight the robot.” Harrison set the robot up, then swiped at it so it fell over. He set it back up.

“Your turn. Go bulbasaur!”

Instead, Cisco grabbed the robot and shook it up and down. When he stopped, he chewed on its antenna. Harrison rolled his eyes. “You’re not s’posed to eat it, stupid.”

Cisco stood and pointedly set the robot up like Harrison had done. “Hawwy turn!”

“My name is not Harry. It’s Harrison.”

“Hawwy figh’ bo-bo!”

“Fine.” Harrison kicked it lightly and it fell over. “Guess I’m the pokemon now.”

“Meow!”

“Yeah, sure, Meowth.”

Cisco clapped happily. Then, he lost his balance. Harrison noticed his hair was getting in his face and mouth. Cisco shook his head, trying ineffectually to clear his face. Harrison dug in his pocket. He liked to steal his mom’s hair clips because they were pretty. Mommy didn’t have hair clips, her hair was short and unruly.

He pulled some of Cisco’s hair to the side and fastened it in place with a purple clip. It looked nice. His hair was even softer than Harrison had imagined.

Cisco curiously prodded it with a finger. He looked at Harrison with wide eyes.

Harrison wagged his finger at him, “Don’t pull it out.”

“Hawwy da best!” Cisco hugged him and nearly knocked him over. Harrison realized suddenly that he had forgotten all about Barkison. He didn’t know where his friend went.

But Cisco was rocking the robot side to side now and saying “boop boop boop.” Nothing else seemed important.

Before he knew it, one of the daycare ladies was saying it was naptime. It wasn’t allowed in the rules to sleep just anywhere, but Harrison dragged his cot over beside Cisco.

“I sleep here. So the monsters don’t get Cisco,” Harrison said firmly when the ladies noticed.

“Well, if you’re gonna protect Cisco from the big, bad monsters, I guess it’s okay.”

Cisco curled up on his cot. He blinked drowsily at Harrison and yawned. When Harrison was next aware, he heard his mommy’s voice. Cisco was still asleep beside him, and their hands were clasped between their beds.

Daycare lady #2 said, “Aren’t they the cutest? They were stuck like glue the whole time.”

Mommy replied, “Harrison goes out of his way to avoid other children. I’m surprised. I don’t know if he’ll grow out of his reticence… I was like that as a kid, but that changed in my teen years.”

“Well if they both keep coming here.. Imagine how sweet it would be to see them grow up together?”

“Friendships don’t always last… but Harrison is a stubborn little boy.”

Harrison focused on Cisco again. “I promise to be your friend forever.”

The ground went out from underneath him when his mommy picked him up. “Do we gotta leave?!”

“See and you didn’t even want to be here.”

Harrison huffed. “I am still a dragon!” Harrison the tremendous he was, but now with only one fear that something would happen to Cisco if he didn’t always protect him. “But I have a treasure, and that treasure is Cisco.”

Mommy kissed him on the cheek. “Sweet boy.”

Harrison squirmed when they were halfway to the door. “Wait I forgot something!”

Mommy let him down. He ran over to Cisco, who was now awake and rubbing his eye. He wrapped his arms around Cisco tightly.

“I gotta go but I’ll be back tomorrow. I love you.” He kissed Cisco gently on the top of his head.

He grabbed his mommy’s hand. She opened the door, and they stepped into the bright light.

* * *

Cisco shot up into a sitting position and pressed his palm to his forehead. “Oh boy, That was a weird dream.”

Cisco examined Harry. His body was scrunched together due to Cisco stealing the blanket. Cisco watched him for a moment. It was a little creepy, but he had no doubt Harry sometimes watched him too. He couldn’t resist. Harry looked so soft and harmless and peaceful. He talked in his sleep too. Sometimes he said things that he probably wouldn’t want Cisco to hear. He kept those to himself.

Cisco stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. He loved his man so much, loved sharing their lives together.

He really should wait until morning for the question now plaguing his mind. He wasn’t sure he could fall back asleep. He turned on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in light. Harry stirred slightly, but he made no other sign of acknowledgement.

Cisco shook him awake. He growled and immediately pulled the blanket over his legs. He turned his head a smidge to gaze at Cisco with light contempt. Cisco smiled apologetically.

“What?”

“Do you wanna have a kid with me?” Cisco pressed his knuckles between his teeth, feeling nervous.

Harry blinked a few times. “That’s physically impossible Ramon. It’s two am. Go back to sleep.”

“I meant adopt, dummy. Or there’s surrogates. But that whole biological thing is overrated, and there are lots of kids who need homes.”

“I’m sure Jesse would be thrilled that her step-dad thinks her conception is overrated.” Harry sat up and slung his arm around Cisco’s shoulders. “Anyway, what brought this on?”

“I had this dream. I was making a burrito - like dinner last night - except it came to life as a baby and I raised it as my son. Then we grew apart, and it was gonna leave. So I ate it. But wait! That was a dream too. But in the outer dream, I really had a son but he came back and you made him talk to me because I was sad and crying -”

Harry gave him that look like ‘why did I marry this nerd again?’ Cisco grabbed his hand and squeezed it, trying to wordlessly convey importance.

“Does this weird and frankly disturbing story have a point? One that necessitates waking me up at no-thank-you-o’clock?”

“I want to raise a kid with you Harry. There will be ups and downs but it would be a rewarding experience and I really want to be a dad. Not that step-dad isn’t great but Jesse’s grown and - yeah.”

Cisco grinned hopefully at him. Harry melted and kissed him.

“Of course sweetheart. We’ll talk more about this in the morning.”

There was a beat of silence.

Harry said, “And I thought my vivid dream of meeting you as toddlers was weird. I suppose I should thank you for waking me up before it had a chance to get more bizarre.”

Cisco barked a laugh. Then he pounced on his husband so they could cuddle. Harry held tight. If there was one thing the dream got right, it was that he valued Cisco tremendously.

“Was I cute?”

“More than you had any right to be.”

“I bet you were grumpy and stubborn, but I made you all soft and squishy.”

Harry poked at his ticklish ribs and delighted in how he squirmed. “You just have that effect on people, especially me.”

“I definitely gotta see your baby pictures. You saw mine.”

“Absolutely not.”

“We can do this the easy way -”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Or the 'I know how to change your mind because you’re wrapped around my finger’ way.”

No one mentioned that Cisco was capable of just vibing the dream, or even Harry’s memories of the pictures. But vibing Harry wasn’t something either them mentioned casually or for frivolous purposes.

Harry could not deny that claim. However - “It’s 3:15 Ramon, go to sleep.”

“But -”

“Sleep.”

“Ok. Don’t want Harrison the tremendous to make an appearance.”

“What -”

“You mutter in your sleep. A lot.”

“Let me sleep and maybe I’ll let you leave the cave tomorrow.”

Cisco snorted. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

Harry grumbled unintelligibly and closed his eyes. He was smiling fondly though. Cisco dropped his head on Harry’s chest and quickly fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
